Duncan's Parental Control
by lovelaughact
Summary: Duncan's parents don't like Courtney very much, so they've contacted Parental Control! What will happen to everyone's favprite Punk and Princess? Rated T just to be 100% safe. DXC!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone this is my first fanfic I ever and I made it for Courtney and Duncan! DXC rocks! Also a shout out to Theater of the Mind, she let me use her story and she has some really cool ones posted :D. By the way, it may sound like a DXG fic, but don't worry, it's only a scene of DXC fighting, and what would DXC be without their fights? BORING like DXG . I own nothing . FYI, bold or italics will always be my A.N. so if you don't wanna read that then don't.**

A man with a horrible black hair piece sits on a red leather love seat with a blonde woman. The man with the hairpiece speaks first. "Hi I'm Jared." He says in a boring monotone. "Hey, I'm Sally." The woman says with a slight more enthusiasm then the man. "We have an incredible son named Duncan. He's a street smart ladies' man, and even has a sweet side to him when you get to know him." The woman continued. "But there's one thing we can't stand." Jared interrupted. "His girlfriend Courtney!" they both said in union.

"This is Duncan." Duncan is a boy with a good body, dark black hair except for his green Mohawk) and striking teal eyes. He was wearing a Five Finger Death Punch t-shirt, some denim jeans Converse One Stars classic black high tops. The narrator says in that irksome narrative tone. "He has been dating Courtney for over six months, and he thinks he has found the one." The narrator went on to explain. An image of Duncan appeared with a very studious looking girl. She had on khaki Capri's with a light pink button down polo shirt, and some cute pink flip flops. She is very pretty, with her tan skin, and brown hair with light natural highlights. She has amazing brown/onyx eyes. In the image Duncan takes Courtney and picks her up for a big kiss. He spins her around a wide smile appears on her face as she laughs (which causes him to smirk and laugh himself) and they look lovingly into each other's eyes. "However his parents couldn't be more convinced she's bad news!" the narrator goes on, and an image of Duncan joking around and pinching Courtney, only to have himself slapped and given a glare at by her in return. "So they're setting him up on two blind dates, and letting him decide." The narrator explains the situation in a voice that seems dull. An image flashes of his parents pleading with Duncan to listen to them, appears on the screen. "If you think Duncan's upset," an image flashes of Duncan carving a skull angrily unto a wooden board while sitting on his bed, "Just imagine how Courtney must feel, while she sits to watch the dates with his parents!" the narrator exclaimed this time with enthusiasm, as an image of Courtney glaring at Duncan's parents while they turn on the T.V. "It's all right here, right on Parental Control!" the narrator ends while the theme music begins to play.

"Okay, so many of you know me from the Total Drama franchise," A punk with short jet black hair (except for his mowhawk of course) and piercing teal eyes began, "and so you saw how I did some juvie worthy things," he smirked in remembrance to his happy nude year celebration and partying in the mayor's private fountain and carving his name into public property, "but that my hot girlfriend Courtney has always been there for me!" he adds drooling at her name. "Courtney even forgave me for kissing her friend Gwen." He adds in, ashamed for his mistake, and actually showing real sorrow. Mtv shows images from the Total Drama show, such as one of Courtney and Duncan holding each other romantically. Duncan has his arms wrapped tightly on Courtney's waist right above her butt, while she has her arms placed gently on his shoulders. The next image flashes to Duncan placing his hand protectivivly on Courtney's shoulder while she wraps her arm around his waist and they walk into one killer party with a Bridgette and Geoff (two relaxed laid back blonde love-birds). Gwen and Trent (a goth girl with black hair and teal highlights and a musician with black hair and green eyes.) stroll in hand and hand, and all six laugh at a joke that Trent had just told.

"Courtney is so annoying!" Duncan's dad exclaimed. The show flashes to a moment of Duncan and Courtney. Courtney is standing up and yelling at Duncan. He tries to end the argument and calmly says "Princess-", but is cut off by Courtney screaming "Stop calling me THAT!" as she stalks out of the room.

"Courtney pays no attention to Duncan at all!" Duncan's mom huffs. In the clip, Duncan is attempting to talk to Courtney about going out tonight. "Courts this is important-" "DUNCAN!" she screams and cuts him off, "can't you see I'm studying for the SATS?" she screams. Suddenly a chirping noise goes off. "Oh my gosh!" she exclaims. "What?" Duncan asks in alarm. "This picture the paparazzi took of us was totally unflattering! My lawyers are getting on this!" she yells and leaves the room.

"Okay so she forgave him for the cheating, but she never trusts him!" Duncan's dad mutters. Duncan, Geoff, Gwen, Gwen's brother and Courtney are all in Gwen's house in the basement (which is the game room) sprawled out on red couches and love seats while Gwen, her brother, Geoff, and Duncan play Black Ops._ (A.N. or whatever new Xbox game they make at the time you read this lol). _Courtney watches Duncan like a hawk. She even glares and shots daggers at Gwen if she feels she's too close to Duncan. She doesn't notice Geoff forward Duncan a text. "HAHAHA! Man, she's so funny!" Duncan exclaims while reading the text he received. "Who's so funny some bimbo you're dating now! What idiot thinks she can pull you away from me?" she exclaims. "No offense Gwen." She adds. "Ummm, it's okay Court." Gwen says awkwardly, and timidly. "Woah chill bra. This isn't your house; don't wanna break any furniture here." Geoff says. "Bebe, it's just a text from Bridge about Heather." Duncan says showing her the text. Courtney reads it, and stops shaking angrily. "Oh, okay. Hahaha." She even laughs as she sees Heather wipe out while walking in high heels with Alejandro to a charity event.

"Courtney you are way to mean, selfish and overprotective to date my son!" Duncan's mom exclaims. "Yeah we want you gone!" Duncan's dad chimes in.

"Now the parents have to choose the girl that's best for Duncan." The narrator announces.

Duncan's parents sit down in two pink chairs for the interview with the candidates to date Duncan. "Quick, introduce yourself by giving us your name and by summarizing yourself in one word." Duncan's dad exclaimed. "Hi, I'm Felicia." A girl with long black hair, and black eyes said. She wore a hot pink tank top and super short khaki shorts. "I'm really fun." she said. A dark skinned girl came in. she was wearing a basic baby t-shirt and some denim shorts that reached her knee. "I'm Sarah and either creative or unique." "Cordial greetings and good afternoon, my name is Claire and I am sophisticated." She was a girl with red hair and green eyes, wearing a business suit (_AN: I remember when Izzy became Brainzilla! Lol_). "Well, I'm Alana," said a girl with bleach blonde hair and blue eyes. "Um, I'm pretty….no smart….no nice…yeah nice! I'm nice." She said.

"Our son's girlfriend is always paying attention to herself or her studies. She's such a workaholic! What do you focus on?" Duncan's mom asked while ranting about Courtney. "Nothing much, except having a good time!" Felicia exclaimed. "Huh she sounds a bit like Duncan," said Duncan's mom to his father. He nodded in approval. They asked the other girls the same question. "Art is my passion, so I can get a bit obsessive if I have a project due for school or if I'm doing a job related to art." Sarah said. "Cool! I like Picasso." Duncan's dad replied. "I know he's my fave!" Sarah added, gushing in agreement. "I too, tend to spend many hours dedicated to my scholastic achievements." Claire said. "So why are you on this show looking for a boyfriend?" Duncan's mom asked. "I don't care if I win," Claire replied with a snobby voice "it just looks good for Harvard." She ended. "Ugh, she sounds familiar." Duncan's mom whispered to her husband. "Yeah." He said. "Welllll…" Alana trailed off "I do my hair, my makeup, my clothes. And sometimes work out or go shopping!" she said with great enthusiasm. "Wow all that and still time for a boyfriend?" Duncan's dad asked sarcastically. "Actually I have more than one. Like," she trailed off for a second to count. "Three! I got three." She said. Duncan's parents where speechless to this one.

"Okay what's your ideal first date?" Duncan's dad asked. "Well, I'd take your son a couple of towns over, if that's allowed," Felicia said with more and more enthusiasm as she went on about the date, "and we would ride the tallest roller coaster north of the Mason-Dixie line!" she exclaimed with more enthusiasm then a cheerleader. "Wow, minus the pep, she sounds a lot like Duncan." His father whispered to his mother, who nodded silently in agreement. "To the new Art's Art museum on the west side of town!" Sarah exclaimed loudly. "Wow, I love the plate painting there." Duncan's mom said awe-struck. "For reals?" she yelled at Duncan's mom. "Yes." She responded. "You're looking at the girl who made it!" she hollered. "Wow!" Duncan's dad said. "I would take him volunteer at the space exhibit for the children in poverty." Claire replied. "Aww, so you're into children?" Duncan's mom cooed. "Hahaha! Quite the contrary, they would only stop me from furthering in my career." She said. "Oh. Well then you must like science right?" Duncan's father questioned. "Oh no, science exhausts me to no end!" she replied. "Well then why are you going there?" Duncan's mom asked with her eyebrows knitting together in confusion. "I always go there to improve my community service for Harvard." Claire said, as if answering the question to a preschooler. "Ummm, I'm sure he's not better looking than me, and since all the boys ask me out, then he has to ask me out." Alana said.

"Okay ladies, so this is the final question. Why should we pick you to date our son?" Duncan's mom asked. "Well I'm a real nice girl, and I'd like to think that I'm pretty and smart too. I can offer all of those qualities plus I'm a lot of fun, and I think that he'd really like that. Also, I'd treat him right." Felicia answered modestly. "I am really fun, artistically gifted, smart, and pretty too! I can make him forget all about his old girlfriend." Sarah said. "I am without a doubt the most intelligent girl you will ever meet." Claire answered. "I'm really pretty, and all the boys like me!" Alana cried out. Duncan's parents thanked all the girls for their time and all now only Duncan's parents were left in the room.

"So now it's time for Duncan's parents to pick the girl who they think will be right to replace Courtney." The narrator explained. Duncan's parents sat in their chairs while they flipped through a big binder that had headshots and contact information of all the girls. "Well I pick this one!" his mother exclaimed. "Wow, good choice honey, but I like this one." His father replied. "She's nice too." Duncan's mom complimented his father. "Yes, but either way, Courtney is so gone!" Duncan's dad and his mom high-fived.

"Well, I guess this could be an okay experience." Duncan said. "I mean, I get to go out on dates and if Courtney gets mad, then she learns she has to work on her jealousy, so it's a win-win. Although her jealousy makes her mad, which makes her hot, which really turns me on." Duncan kept talking about Courtney in a positive way, but Mtv cut him off. "Now it's time for Duncan's parents to watch the dates with Courtney." The narrator's voice goes up slightly, now that there was sure to be drama.

Duncan's parents are sitting on two twin beige recliners. The matching beige loveseat has Duncan sitting alone. Courtney walks in with a dark blue and black colorful miniskirt and black tank-top on, and black flip-flops and sits all the way on the opposite side of Duncan. He is wearing a white undershirt and denim shorts with Chuck Taylor low tops. Duncan sees her in her short skirt and tries to get as close to her as possible. Courtney recoils away from him, and starts to harass him about the whole dilemma immediately. "I CAN NOT believe you." She says flatly. "I mean after the whole Gwen thing, and you still pull this stunt! I can't believe it! Do you want me to leave?" she starts to yell, and glare at him, to disguise the fact that tears are starting to form in the corners of her eyes. "N-" he starts to say before he is cut off by his parents. "Yes, leave!" his dad says. "This doesn't concern you, Mr. McCartney!" Courtney snapped back. "Yes it does!" Duncan's mom started to yell at Courtney. "Because he can do better!" "He can't get better!" Courtney yelled, unaware of how her words could have been mistaken. "HEY!" Duncan's dad roared. "Opps, I didn't mean it like that Duncy." Courtney said, once she figured out how her words had been misconstrued. "I know Darling, and you're right. You're the most perfect girl in the world, the most perfect girl I know, and I love you, Princess." Duncan replied in a soft calm voice, which deeply contrasted to his hard, course voice. He pulled Courtney next to him and gently, pressed his lips onto hers. Duncan's parents just sat there in silence, almost scared by their shock to see their son acting so romantic and sweet. "Love you too Duncan." Courtney said after they both broke away from the kiss. DING DONG! Rang the McCartney family's doorbell. "That's my pick!" Mrs. McCartney jumped up. Courtney put on her best glare, and turned to face the girl. "Well, hello-" she says before she is cut off by Mtv.

**AN: Cliffhanger! Tune in to see who these mystery girls will be, and if DXC can survive them! R&R. Btw, because of midterms I will not be updating regularly like I have planned until hopefully Febuary. Sorry :(.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(From now on, I will not always repeat I own nothing, because I think it's already been I might have changed the parents names as well, so sit back and enjoy : ) )

An interview with Duncan's mom came up on the screen. "I chose Sarah. She's funny, nice, creative, and she likes art so she'll be okay with Duncan's graffiti habits. Hopefully." She said.

"Hey there, sugar!" Sarah exclaimed giving him her best flirty eye. "Hey, sweet stuff." Duncan responded flirting back. "DUNCAN! Do we need to go over the rules again?" Courtney nagged him. "No, Princess." Duncan muttered getting up, and leaning to give her a kiss. Courtney and Duncan's gentle kiss exploded into a passionate make-out session, which was only allowed in public, because Courtney wanted to scare Sarah off. "Okay Duncan let's go." Said Mrs. McCartney pulling the two teenagers off of each other. Courtney shot Sarah her best death glare, which Sarah responded with by taking a threatening step towards Courtney. "Okay let's go!" Duncan said, surprising himself. True, he'd love to see Courtney in a cat fight, but with this girl, they'd probably make MMA fighters flinch. Duncan and Sarah left the house, to go off to their Mtv sponsored date.

"Now it's time for Duncan's parents and Courtney to sit together and watch the dates." The narrator said, giving what would be useless information to everyone, unless you were an idiot and had no clue what was going on.

"See that! Your man wants to leave!" Mr. McCartney announced while Courtney sat with a puss on her face. "So what if he left, he comes crawling back to me like he always does." Courtney replied stiffly. "Courtney you need to pack your bags. Duncan's going to meet a nice girl, and have a real connection with her, and he's gonna leave you…AGAIN." Duncan's mom said, in reference to a time were Duncan moronically thought he and Gwen would work out. "No he's not Mrs. McCartney. He has the best; you guys are just giving him the rest. And your little plan is failing. He's gonna realize how good he has it, and he's gonna appreciate me even more." Courtney said cockily, meanwhile she had to say this to reassure herself that her man was coming back to her. "Well let's just watch the date and see whose right!" Mrs. McCartney bet, while turning on the channel.

Duncan and Sarah were walking to the local art museum. "So what do you do for a living?" Sarah asked politely. "I go to school, and I want to be a car mechanic or a tattoo artist." He replied, tightening up. "Sweet! I want to be a tattoo artist too!" Sarah exclaimed. "Really?" Duncan exclaimed. "Yeah, or a successful clothing designer or painter." She answered honestly. "Cool! Courtney thinks the tattoo artist is a stupid idea, but she's gonna come around. I mean I convinced her to get a matching tattoo with me." He said proudly. "I don't think that anything someone says is stupid, as long as they mean it." Sarah said. "Wow thanks for the supportive words." Duncan said relaxing himself around Sarah.

"Why can't you be like that?" Duncan's dad said. "I am supportive! Being a car mechanic is a wonderful idea. Society will always need people to fix their appliances, epically as technology becomes more and more popular. I support that, but there is no way I would ever date a tattoo artist. He needs a real job." Courtney said haughtily. "You're so conceited!" his mother exclaimed. Courtney just rolled her eyes, and focused back on the date.

"So do you like puzzles Duncan?" Sarah asked. "I mean I better, I gotta solve problems with Court like every other day." He said joking. Courtney frowned, but did not say anything, and continued to watch the date. "Well, here's a picture of a painting I made." She said. "Okay." Duncan said. "So you have a picture, and so do I, of painting I've had made. The painting has been made into many pieces and you gotta assemble them." She said. "Well, I got nothing else to do." Duncan said. "Ready. Set." "Wait!" Duncan called out. "What do I get when I win?" Duncan asked. "I'll tell you IF you win." Sarah said. "Psht yeah right." Duncan snorted. "GO!" she said. Duncan and Sarah raced around until Duncan had finally completed the challenge first. "Yes! I won!" he shouted and danced around. "So what do I win?" he asked. "Ok, so first you get a hug!" she said while pulling him into an embrace.

"Aww!" Duncan's mom shouted. "Please look at his face!" she exclaimed. "He has no look of love in his eyes. He might as well be hugging one of you guys." Courtney snapped at his mom. "Oh Courtney stop your jealousy." His father said. "Oh please." She rolled her eyes.

"And next I brought some spray paint, and we're going to design a mural." She said. "That's tight. Where is it gonna be?" he asked. "Only two blocks over, and it's legal because it's a clean up the city project." She said. "Awesome, cause me parole officer would go crazy." He stated. "Oh." She said quietly. "So let's go." he said. "Okay so let's make some art!" she said enthusiastically.

The two of them got their spray cans. While Sarah struggled to make a sunset by attempting to blend the colors of orange and pink together to make a salmon color. Duncan was making a skull and a ninja. He made the ninja hold a flower and on the flower it said "Courtney".

"HA!" Courtney cried triumphantly at his parents. "You'll never get rid of me!" she cried out. "Oh please." Paul called out. "You'll be gone before college even begins." His wife snapped. "Oh please who even helped Duncan get into college!" Courtney yelled. "We did!" his parents exclaimed. "No I went over all the pamphlets with him, and taught him which scholarships to apply too, and the whole nine yards!" she exclaimed getting more and more angrier. "So what Courtney? He's never going to Ivy League like you, and that's what you want. Let's just accept that fact so you can accept him." his mother yelled at her. "I don't care anymore. I love him!" she said.

"Wow, interesting piece there." Sarah said. "Yea." He said. "So I'm assuming the skinny bitch in the room was Courtney." Sarah said. "Yeah, but she's not usually like that." Duncan said defensive. "Well look, I aint trying to judge but there's gotta be some reason why they wouldn't like her." She said. "Courts is great. She's the first girl, and only girl I ever loved, or stayed with for more than three months. My parents don't see the side that she lets me see. No one does. When she loves you and lets her guard down, then it's great. She's always smiling and makes me laugh, but she puts on an offense, cause most people gave up on her, and she's not used to trusting people." he said sadly. "Oh so that's what's wrong. I mean my mom taught me most people were good. So I got used to that, and I'm open." She said. "Cool." Duncan said smiling. They talked some more about art and then they left for the limo to take them back.

"I'm home sweetie!" Duncan came bursting in on his parents arguing with Courtney. "You can't see that! You don't know him!" she cried out. "Yes we do! How dare you say we don't know our own child?" His father screamed. Duncan sighed and snuck through the fighting to go and hug Courtney. He took her and placed her on his lap. "Hey mom, dad." He said addressing both of them. "Tell her she knows nothing compared to us!" his mom screamed at him. "Duncy! They're wrong, right?" Courtney pouted at him. "Okay favorite color." He said sighing while texting it into his phone. "Red." Courtney answered right away. "Blue." his dad cried. "Green." Said his mother. Duncan sent them each a text. "**Red, but if no one guesses that, then I guess green. : D" **it said."I told you!" Courtney screamed. "Well then why would you dye your hair green?" his mother asked. Before Duncan could respond Courtney said "In honor of his friend who died who liked green." "But I thought George liked silver." His mom said. "Nope." he replied. "Oh." She got quiet. "Why does she know more about you then we do?" his father inquired. "Cause she takes notes on each little detail." He replied uninterested in hearing his parents nag him about Courtney any more. "Hey I have to go to talk about the date." He said excusing himself, as he got up and left.

"So the date…" he started "Was really fun, and Sarah is a really funny, amazing. This will be hard. I can't wait to see who my parents have picked for me now." He muttered unenthusiastically. "Cut!" the director cried. "Can you be a little more excited Duncan?" the producer asked him. "No." he replied dully. "Fine." They said and told Duncan to go back down stairs, because his new date will be coming soon.

"I can't believe that you think that!" his mother cried. "Well it's true!" Courtney cried. "I think you're lying!" his father said. "Well I was right before, wasn't I?" she said rubbing it in. "Come her Princess." Duncan said pulling her in for a make-out. "Ugh you kids get a room!" Duncan's dad said. "Okay, let's go upstairs Princess." Duncan said carrying her wedding style. "Ugh Duncan put me down you ogre!" Courtney said smacking him. Ding dong! The doorbell at Duncan's house rang. "Duncan your new girlfriend is here, don't go upstairs with some other loser." His father called out, as he went to answer the door. "Hey, come on in!" he said greeting the girl who was cut off by Mtv's logo.

AN: so this is the second chapter! Will Duncan chose Sarah, Courtney or some other mystery girl? Keep reading and come back next week to see the updated chapter! R&R I need more reviews people! And pretty please vote on my poll :). And last announcement I swear! I need someone who has a DxC story out who wants it promoted to PM this (its kinda gonna be like a pretend movie I need for my new story….yes it's a DxC).


End file.
